


Love Letters

by Icechild



Category: NuclearChaos - Fandom
Genre: Cat, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Romantic insults, internet family, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Star finds a piece of paper under Nuke's pillow.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/gifts).



Star laid contently on her and Nuke's bed while Pear, their adorably fluffy and admittedly chubby black and white cat, slept at her feet. Nuke had already left to go to work and the kids had all gone to school. She stayed at home often to work on videos and content for her many social media platforms. Star rolled over and stuck her arm under Nuke's pillow in order to stretch, only to hit a piece of paper tucked under the pillow. She pulled it out and sat up.

"To Star."

Frowning in confusion she unfolded the note and began to read it.

"You have been here for so many different things that I can never repay you. You are the star of my life and I will always love you. I've made lots of dumb mistakes and I've probably hurt you more times than I ever should have. Through it all you always stayed with me and I will never forget that. You stood by my choices and you always defended me when I needed you. I will always do the same for you and the idea of living without you is like telling someone to live without breathing. You have always done your best to be by my side and while many people think I am the only leader I would not have lead a fraction as well without you with me. I'm bad at feelings and I'm bad at emotions, so I thought instead of trying to say anything out loud or in a text message that could all be wrong and a train wreck, I put it in this. I made an old fashioned love letter. I want to give this to you on our date, but I probably will get too nervous. If that happens then I'll probably just put it somewhere to hide it. You'll find it anyways, you're good at that. If you read this then I hope you like it. I love you more than you will ever know. If I had to choose between you or all of my hopes and dreams I would chose you. A dream can be changed, a love is so much harder. I hope I can make you a tiny bit as happy as you make me. I love you."

Star reread the letter three times before she smiled and sat it down. Pear moved up to sniff at her hand while she grabbed a pen and paper from her nightstand. She was going to write back.

~

Nuke got home at four after her shift. She couldn't seem to find Star or the kids anywhere but Pear was very excited about something while he meowed and walked around her feet. She followed him back to the bedroom and carefully opened the door. She was on guard, Pear was generally a lazy kitty. He wasn't one to show her something unless there was something important. She carefully drew out her pocket knife to make sure if there was a threat it would be handled swiftly ~~or adopted~~. Pear happily trotted over to the bed and jumped up onto the covers where he then started to kneed at the blankets next to a piece of folded paper.

"To Nuke"

The paper was covered in doodles. Little starts and arrows strewn around like she had found the paper too plain for it to be a proper note. Smiling to hide her nervousness Nuke opened the note and began to read it.

"To the apple of my eye,

you are such a dork. You are so wordy with your stuff but that's one of the many reasons that I love you. All you ever have to do is be here. I know your reactions, I know your faces and your language. Don't be such a nerd about things, I love you no matter what.

PS. If you make pasta one more time this week I'm going to stab you.

PPS. I still love you.

~The best person in the world<3"

Nuke let her smile grow and tucked the note into a small box in the closet. She would keep that for a rainy day.

"What does she want for food then Pear?"

He meowed again and rubbed against her leg.

"Breakfast for dinner it is then."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you BB.


End file.
